Mona's Smile
by Megera22
Summary: What would have happened if Raphael knew Monalisa before she was mutated? What if Raph could have stopped her from going? Just Read and see. Based during the 2012 series.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

I know this first chapter is short, but the next will be longer.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT, though I wish I owned Raph.**

_Also check out my other story I'm working on, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1

This was the first time Raphael was able to go top side on his own. He enjoyed the upper world. There were certain things that excited him. Fighting the Krang, and even the Foot. There was one thing that he never looked forward to after returning home late. Leonardo always lectured him about being responsible.

Tonight would be another night where he would be late. He was heading home, this time on time, when he heard a scream from an ally not too far from him. He diverted his course to the sound. He was at the edge of the building as he looked down to see a young woman surrounded by three men. This was one of Raph's greatest pet peeves. He leaped down into the shadows.

The young woman had light brown hair and was covering her face with her hands. The men were slowly advancing on her, and Raph took that chance to take them out. They didn't have much in them. Raph didn't need to take out his sai's. The girl slowly opened her eyes to see that the men were on the ground unconscious.

Raph stayed to the shadows as the girl looked around for her savior. He had to admit she was beautiful. The brunet beauty turned and saw his shape in the shadows. She squinted in the light to try to see him better. Slowly walking toward him, she reached out her hand. Raph took a few steps back, hoping to send a message. She continued her approach. He quickly turned to leave.

"Wait-"her voice called out.

He stopped and looked back slightly.

"I want to see who saved me."

He smirked, "Trust me, that ain't a good idea."

She walked over until she was almost behind him. "Please. My name is Monalisa."

_Now Leo would love that. _He smiled once again then turned a little more to see her. She had green eyes. "Name's Raphael. Friend's call me Raph."

"Please, step into the light so that I may see you." She pleaded.

He hesitated, and then allowed himself to fall into the light. Monalisa's eyes widened then grew warm. She smiled at him.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yes." He stated sarcastically.

"I have to say. I like your look. It suite you." Mona smiled at him.

Raph turned once again and prepared to leave. "I have to go. My family is expecting me." He turned and was about to leave when he felt her hand on his bicep.

"Can I see you again? I would feel safer knowing that you're there for me."

He nodded. "Alright. Where do you want to meet?"

She turned and pointed at a tall apartment building a few blocks away. "That roof top, I live in that building. It will make it easy for you and me. Tomorrow night?"

"Sure." With that he turned and left her. He was heading back home, and man did he have a lecture coming on.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

I know this first chapter is short, but the next will be longer.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT, though I wish I owned Raph.**

_Also check out my other story I'm working on, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 2

It was 5 AM when Raph entered the lair. The time he was supposed to be home was 4:30 AM. Hey, it was better than his usual show up time. Leo was sitting in his usual spot on the couch, arms crossed, a deep scowl imprinted on his face.

"Took you long enough." The Blue masked turtle spoke as soon as Raph was in the room.

"At least I showed up earlier than my usual time." The hot head retorted.

Leo shrugged. "True, it's better than you coming home at 7. So, why late, but early?"

Raphael sat down on the couch next to his brother. "Nothin' to do, so I started to come home on time."

Leo sat forward and waited for Raph to continue. "Just before I got home, I heard a scream a few blocks away." He paused then looked at his brother. "You want to know what ticks me off the most."

"What?"

"Men who take advantage of a woman."

"That happened tonight?" Leo jumped after hearing it.

Raph stood and rubbed the back of his head. "Was about to, three men against one innocent girl. I managed to take them out before they had a chance to hurt her. Though she acted scared to death to what was going to happen."

Leo stood and walked over to Raphael's side. "Were you seen?" Raph hesitated to answer. "Oh no."

"Listen, Leo. I wanted to make sure she was okay, so I stayed to the shadows and waited for her to leave. She started to look around for me and saw my form in the shadows." Raph moved around a little more trying to get comfortable. "She introduced herself and tried to learn who I was."

"What was her name?"

"Monalisa." Leonardo gave him a funny look. "I know, right? I automatically thought that you would like that. After that, I gave in. I showed her who I was."

This was when Leo jumped in front of his brother. "You didn't scare her did you?"

"She seemed surprised for the first little bit, then she told me that being a turtle suited me." Raph rubbed the back of his head again.

Leonardo grew confused and asked him his final question. "Something seems to be troubling you more than another human knowing our existence. What is it?"

"She's expecting to see me again tomorrow." He finally confessed.

"She's what?!"

"I know, but I promised. I'm going to keep my promise." He yelled at Leo.

Leo didn't move from his spot, and didn't fight back. A loud crash entered the silent area. Michelangelo fell into the room with Donatello behind him.

"Did you hear that Don? Raph has a girlfriend!"

"She ain't my girlfriend. She's like April. Someone who could become a friend but we met her by saving her." Raph explained to the younger turtle.

"Could we also meet her tomorrow, Leo?" Donny asked.

Leo looked over to Raph. "It's up to you guys, I'm just going, no matter what Fearless says." He pointed his thumb back at Leo.

"I'd like to meet her!" the over enthusiastic Mikey said.

Leo thought about it for a while then answered. "I think it's a good idea to meet her. I would want to know who my brother was meeting at night." He said playfully.

"Okay, I'll lead you guys there tomorrow. But don't give me trouble. I don't want you guys to scare her." Raph explained.

Mikey practically ran over and tackled Raph in a bear hug. "Thank you. We won't do anything to scare her. Oh, thank you Leo." He next moved to Leo giving him a large hug as well.

"Alright, lets get some rest for tomorrow. We have a busy day." Leo explained.

The turtles walked to their individual rooms. All fell asleep shortly after, all except Raph. He was too worried for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

I know this first chapter is short, but the next will be longer.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT, though I wish I owned Raph.**

_Also check out my other story I'm working on, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. There's also a Ghost's Chance, which was based off of a nightmare I had. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 3

The next night, Monalisa was waiting on her roof top for Raph. She paced and stargazed as she waited. _Should have set a particular time as well. I have no clue when he'll show up._ She thought as she continued to pace.

"Monalisa." Raph's gruff voice called.

Mona turned and looked into the shadows where Raphael hid. She smiled as she said, "I'm glad you could get here so fast."

Raph stepped out into the light and walked over with his hand on the back of his head. A half smile, mixed with some concern, was plastered on his face. He, eventually, removed his hand and looked at her.

"Well," he hesitated. "My brothers wanted to meet you. I told them about what happened and they insisted, so it's not just you and me."

At that point three other figures stepped out of the shadows. Monalisa looked around to the other turtles and examined each one. She started with the one with a purple mask. He was doing something with a device of some sort. She had no clue what it was or did. The turtle in the blue mask looked as if he was in a fighting stance for if she ever attacked, obviously the leader of the group. The orange masked turtle acted like the youngest and about ready to jump of the roof, accidentally of course, by how much he was moving.

The blue one started to talk first. "Hi, Monalisa? Is that correct?"

"Yes, but most my friends call me Mona." She answered.

The blue masked turtle nodded and continued. "My name is Leonardo. I'm mostly called Leo though. The one working on his science project is Donatello, or Donny. And this-"

"I'm Mikey, Michelangelo if you want the long one." Mikey jumped forward a little and pointed to himself.

Raph placed a hand on his forehead and eyes to try to cover his embarrassment. Mona looked over and slightly giggled at Raph's reaction. She walked over to be a few feet in front of the other turtles and examined them once again.

"It may take me a while to remember the name to the turtle, but I'll get it." her smile was bright and cheerful as she looked over all of them once again.

She turned to Raphael next. He still had his hand over his eyes and didn't pay attention to what happened. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand with both of hers, bringing down from his face. Raph looked at her, a bit startled from the action she just did, and watched her grin grow wider.

"Thank you for allowing me to meet more of your family." Raph smiled at her statement. "Now I know that I'll be safe, with all of you around."

* * *

Morning was creeping up and Mona had to get ready for college. She said goodbye to each turtle and turned to Raph, who was leaning against the water tower on the roof of the building. She walked over to him and grabbed one of his hands that he had crossed with the other. He looked up at her and allowed his arms to fall from their crossed position, Mona still holding the one she grabbed.

"You're coming again tonight right?" She asked a little scared for his response.

He smiled at her and nodded, "I'll be here."

She dropped his hand and hugged him, thanking him for his promise. He returned the embrace, which was short. She released him and walked back into her building leaving the turtles to go home.

They made their way back to the lair, and by the time they were there April was waiting for them. Mikey wouldn't stop talking about how Mona was great and he would like to go see her again tonight. Raph growled at his younger brother and continued into the kitchen to talk to Spike, his pet turtle.

"Who's Mona?" April asked Donny.

"New friend of Raph's. He ended up saving her from being attack by a few men. We got to meet her recently, and it looks like there's a bit of a connection between the two." Donny explained as he and April walked over to the living room.

"Actually, I think it would be nice to once and a while meet up with her again." Leo turned to his hot headed brother. "All of us."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's jus', I don't want to overwhelm her." Raph said with a wave of his hand.

Leo placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "I understand, just every once and a while allow some or all of us to go with you."

Raph nodded then turned back to his pet. Now all he had to worry about was the sinking feeling he had in his stomach. Something was wrong, and he didn't know what. Hopefully it didn't deal with Mona. He would just have to see until tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT, though I wish I owned Raph. **

_Also check out my other story I'm working on, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. There's also a Ghost's Chance, which was based off of a nightmare I had. Sorry it took me a while to update I got sick last week. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 4

The next night Raph was allowed to visit Monalisa on his own. He went to her roof top at the same time as the previous night. She was waiting in the same spot ready for when he would come. He landed on the roof silently and in shadows. Mona turned to see his form in the darkness and crossed her arms, giving him a look of displeasure.

"Are you always going to hide in the shadows? Even with me?" She asked teasingly.

Raphael walked out of the shadows with a slight grin and shrugged his shoulders. "Old habits die hard."

She laughed and allowed her arms to fall. After walking over to him, her smile faltered. Raph watched her carefully as she folded her hands in front of her. Raph cocked his head as she prepared to speak.

"Raph, some friends and I are going on a trip in a few days." She kept her gaze down, away from seeing his slightly surprised expression. "It's just a short sailing trip. Three days at most. I wanted you to know so that you wouldn't be worried."

Raphael nodded but still had a look of concern on his face. "Understandable, thanks for lettin' me know. I jus' have a feelin' that somthin' ain't right. It may be a bad idea to go."

Mona looked up at him, shocked by his words. "I can't just decide not to go. We've been planning this for a few months now. I'm going, and you won't stop me."

The turtle held up his hands in defense. "I'm not tryin' to keep you from goin' jus' tryin' to warn you if there might be trouble. I jus' want you to be careful."

Monalisa cooled down with his new set of words. "Thank you for your worry, and I'm guessing your reasoning for wanting to worry is because of your ninja training, but I'll be fine. I'll make sure to be careful." She placed a hand on his bicep, confirming her promise.

Raph nodded once again, and didn't fight with her anymore. They continued to talk thought the night. Eventually Raph had to leave her alone on the roof to meet up with his brothers for patrol. She bid him goodbye and made her way into her apartment.

XXX

Several days past and Mona left for her sailing trip with her friends. Raph spent those nights with his brothers rather than going to an empty roof top. He would wait the three days she would be gone. But, sadly, when he went the night she was to return, she never appeared. He waited the whole night, not caring if he would be lectured by Leo. When it was about seven in the morning, Raph returned home, where Leo was waiting.

"What took you so long to get home?" The leader asked then held up his hand to prevent Raph from answering. "Wait, let me guess. You lost track of time."

"For once, Fearless, you're wrong." Raph relaxed on the sofa, trying to hide his disappointed face. "I was waiting for Mona."

Leo's stone face softened at his brother's words. "She didn't show?"

Raph shook his head, refusing to speak anymore. Leo, concerned about his brother, walked over to his brother and sat next to him. He placed one hand on Raph's shoulder to show support than continued to speak.

"Maybe she forgot this time, not likely, but there's a chance that she needed the rest from her trip. So, she just turned in for the night and forgot to get up to talk to you." The blue bandana turtle explained, hoping it would help his brother.

Raphael smiled slightly then looked at his older brother. "Thanks, Leo. That helps. You're most likely right."

Little did they know what actually happened until they turned on the television. There was a news report going on about a recent incident involving a young woman and her friends. Donny and Mikey entered shortly after they heard Raph's voice ring through the sewers.

"She's been kidnapped! I could have stopped her, but I didn't! It's my fault she was taken!" Raph was pacing around the lair yelling at the top of his lungs.

Mikey rushed over to Leo. "What happened?"

"Mona's been kidnapped by someone by the name of Captain Filch." Leo told the youngest turtle as he watched Raph panic.

Raph continued to rush back and forth trying to figure out a way to help Mona. His friend. He explained it many times, if it was his life, he didn't care, but if it was his friends or family that sent him over the edge. He knew his brothers would act the same with April, what would they do about Mona? Raph finally slumped to the ground in defeat. There was nothing he could do. The whereabouts of Mona's location was unknown, and he had no chance to find her.

Donny walked over to Raph and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Raph. We'll find her."

Raph stayed silent. Deep inside, he prayed that Mona would be safe. He now knew how Donny felt about April. He felt the same for Mona. Could he have a chance to be with her? He hoped so. He wanted her to live so that he could continue being her friend, and hopefully more. Right now all he had was hope.


	5. Chapter 5

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT, though I wish I owned Raph. **

_Also check out my other story I'm working on, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. There's also a Ghost's Chance, which was based off of a nightmare I had. Sorry it took me a while to update I was very busy, but I'll be back soon. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 5

"Raph's been training more?" Donny asked when he heard Leo's concerned statement.

The leader nodded his head and sat back in his seat. "Ever since Mona got kidnapped, he's worked twice as hard as he usually does. He's even asked me to help him train, and he's been working with Splinter more."

It had been a little over a month since Monalisa was taking captive by Captain Filch, and there had been no sightings of him since. This only made Leo think that he was planning something big, and would only show when he planned to.

Mikey, who was upside-down on the couch, hummed in thought. "Maybe we should get some pizza for Raph, help get his mind off of things. I haven't seen him eat in a while."

"Neither have I." Donatello agreed.

Leo crossed his arms, "He blames his training for taking up the time to eat, but Mikey, I think your right. Donny, can you ask April to get some pizza when she comes over today?"

Leo's younger brother smiled "Will do." The purple masked turtle said as he pulled out his Tphone, and started texting April.

Only moments later, April arrived with the pizza. She placed the box on the counter and waited for her friends to start eating. To her surprise, they didn't. Several silent, awkward, seconds passed before Leo stood and went into the training area.

Raphael was still training, beads of sweat all over his skin. He was huffing in his breaths as he executed the same move over and over. Leo, honestly, hated watching his brother train as hard as he did, scratch that, harder than he did. At least Leonardo took time to eat and rest.

The leader of the team made his way to Raph and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We got some pizza, if you want some."

"Don't have time to eat." Raph explained while performing the same move once more.

"That's it!" Leo said sternly.

Raph paused for a moment, trying to figure out what his brother meant. Before he could continue, his legs were kicked out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground. Too exhausted to stand back up, Raph stayed there while his older brother placed his hand back on his shoulder.

"You're exhausted, you need to rest and eat. Otherwise you're going to kill yourself at this pace." The Fearless Leader explained. "I understand why you're doing this, but you need to take care of yourself, otherwise you won't be of any help to Mona. Even I, with all my training, take brakes so I can stay healthy."

Raphael exhaled and nodded his head, showing that he would follow his brother's orders. Leo smiled slightly and held out his hand for Raph to take. Raph grabbed his wrist as Leo helped him back to his feet. They slowly made their way over to the kitchen and began to consume the pizza in silence.

After a few minutes, April broke the silence. "Hey, I got this with the pizza." She showed an invite to a party. "Only a few costumers got this, it's a costume party on a cruise ship."

Everyone but Raph stared at the card in awe. April continued. "I think Raph should use it."

"What?!" Raph turned abruptly.

"Dude, you need to get out and have fun. Get your mind off of Mona, this could really help you." Mikey said as he grabbed the ticket and passed it over to his older brother.

Donny jumped in. "Mikey's right, you need to slow down, we'll let you know if we find anything on Mona's whereabouts."

Leo nodded in agreement. Raph sighed and grabbed the ticket, "Now there's one problem. How am I to go to a party as I am?"

"It's a _costume_ party." April explained. "You can go as yourself."

_This could be interesting._ Raph thought.


	6. Chapter 6

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT.**

_Also check out my other story, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. There's also a Ghost's Chance, which was based off of a nightmare I had. Sorry it took me a while to update I was very busy, but I'll be back soon. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions just ask._

* * *

Chapter 6

Raphael left the next day to attend the costume party. After some time walking along the docks he found the cruise ship and stood in the line to get on. Many people were dressed in the typical princess, knight, and animal costumes regularly seen during Halloween. By the time Raph was mid way though the line, a woman walked up to him.

"Excuse me," she asked as Raph turned to her.

She was wearing a very realistic lizard costume. She had a pink headband in her brown hair that went through the mask. She also had a belt around her waist, giving her the look of a fighter.

"My family already went in, and since I don't have the ticket with me I can't get in. Would you allow me to enter with you?" she asked sweetly as she grabbed his arm.

The turtle smirked, "Sure, why not?"

She smiled a great grin and hugged his arm. "Thank you. I owe you."

They waited shortly until they were at the front of the line. Raphael held out the ticket April gave him, and the large man guarding the entrance took it from him.

"Where did you get your costume idea?" The hulking man asked.

"Um, my younger brother. He mixed his two favorite things, ninjas, and turtles." Raph explained, gaining a laugh from the man and a giggle from the young lady next to him.

They were allowed on and shortly after the lizard dressed woman abandoned Raphael. Shortly after all the guests were on, the large ship pulled away from the docks and began its voyage. Raph enjoyed the accommodations until he saw the young lady sneaking around to the cargo bay. Raph's curiosity got the better of him and he stealthily followed her. After twisting and winding though the ship he found her in the bridge, where she was tying up the captain.

_Alright, that's not what I say is a good family activity._ He thought to himself as he readied to attack.

She ran over to the helm and began to turn the wheel the opposite direction it was heading. She didn't notice the ninja turtle behind her until he forcefully grabbed one of her hands and pulled it behind her back. She grunted in pain and he pushed it higher to prevent her from moving.

"Family, huh? This doesn't look like family to me." He said as he pulled her away from the wheel. "Now, what are you doin' with the ship."

Raph felt a hard shove in his stomach, forcing him away from her and letting her go. He placed his arms around his midsection and looked up to see what hit him. His eyes widened as he saw her tail moving. It clicked, she's not wearing a costume.

"I'm the one trying to save this ship, Raphael."

He growled, _how did she know my name? _He took a running start and tackled her to the grown before she could get back to the wheel. "Save this ship from what?"

The ship jerked, causing Raph and the young woman to be sent flying to the side wall. Both stood and looked outside the window.

The young woman glared at him. "I was trying to save the ship from that." She pointed to the large submarine that broke through the water surface.

The girl sighed sadly, catching Raph's attention. He felt guilty for assuming her intentions. He was about to apologize for ruining her save, but learned that her sigh was for a different reason.

"I thought you would remember me, even if I don't look the same." She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

"What do you mean, remember you? I don't remember a lizard lady." Raph explained to her.

"You knew me before I was like this Raph." She turned to him.

_That voice, _Raph thought. _I know that voice. Is it really…_

"Raph, it's me, Monalisa."


	7. Chapter 7

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT.**

_Also check out my other story, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. There's also a Ghost's Chance, which was based off of a nightmare I had. Sorry it took me a while to update I was very busy, but I'll be back soon. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions just ask._

* * *

Chapter 7

"We need to stop Captain Filch before he takes over the boat." Mona said as she examined the wrist that Raph forcefully grabbed. It was slowly starting to show a bruise.

The guilt that Raph felt was great. He moved over to her and gently grabbed her injured hand, slowly rubbing it for comfort. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

Mona smiled and placed her free hand on his cheek. "I know you wouldn't truly mean to hurt me. I should have come clean and told you everything right when I saw you again, but I became consumed in this mission to stop Filch."

Raph dropped her hand and crossed his arms. "Understandable, I've done the same before." He brought his hand up to his chin. "What is Filch doing here?" He paused after that. "Wasn't he the one that kidnapped you?"

"Yes, but now is not the time to tell the back story. We have to stop Filch."

The red masked turtle shrugged, "I can't do much if I don't have the info I need, Mona." He pulled out the T-phone and began to dial. "But, I'll try to get my brothers in to this."

He placed the phone next to his ear and waited for the dial tone. After several tries, and only getting a disconnected tone, he gave up.

"I was about to tell you that Filch would jam the signal." Monalisa said crossing her arms as well.

A commotion started outside. The two reptiles looked out the window and saw a slender man walking around the deck. He wore a blue captain's uniform, and also had an eye patch on his right eye. Surrounding him was a large number of Krang droids. Raph growled and started to edge his hand to one of his sai's. Mona placed her hand on his and gave him a look saying not yet.

"Filch is working with the Krang for world domination. He joined them because they promised him that they would make him unstoppable. But they needed to pirate a lot of technology. That's why he's here now." Mona explained.

"How would they… The Ooze. They would use the Ooze on Filch to mutate him." Raph started to walk to the door.

"You mean the Mutagen?" Raph halted at the young woman's words. He turned to look at her straight on. "Part of the reason I was taken was because they wanted me to work on it. I'm a physics major in my school, and well known about it. The Krang wanted to test what physics would do to modify the Mutagen."

Raph made his way back to her and asked her to continue through his stare. "When I had the chance to destroy their plans, I went to the lab to _remodel_. After tinkering with a few devises there was a flood of the Mutagen, and I was turned into this." She gestured to her body. "The thing I found interesting was I was turned into a lizard. The last think I tested with was a lizard. So, I'm thinking that if you directly interact with a living thing, you can get changed into it if touched by the Mutagen."

"That's a good theory, but we need to get this done with and then we can work with that." Raphael said as he pointed to the door.

Mona nodded and followed him out.

* * *

Leo sat on the floor in front of the television, watching his favorite show of Space Heroes while Donny worked on his laptop. Mikey was in the kitchen trying to find something to satisfy his hunger when Splinter entered the room.

"How is Raphael?" The rat man said.

"He's at the Cruise ship party right now. He should be home in a few hours." Donny said, not taking his eyes off of his computer.

A groan of disappointment escaped from Leo's throat when a news report interrupted his show. _"We interrupt this program for a breaking news report. The costume party that was being held on the large cruise ship has been attacked. The infamous Captain Filch is on board right now."_

"Did he just say Captain Filch?" Donny asked looking up from his computer.

"That's the guy that took Mona!" Mikey practically screamed.

"And he's on the ship Raph is on." Leo said jumping up to his feet. "Come on we have to go help."

"Wait" Splinter called out. "I believe there is more you need to know." He pointed back at the TV.

_"For the past half hour the people on board have been held against their will. They are threatened by some robot-like creatures that are pointing guns at them." _The news reporter examined.

"The Krang? Great, now we have to deal with them." Donny placed his hands on his head.

"One more thing." Their teacher said. "This is public. You will be found out, but this is a costume party, you may be able to blend in. Just be careful."

"Hai, sensei." The turtles called out before they left.


	8. Chapter 8

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT.**

_Also check out my other story, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. There's also a Ghost's Chance, which was based off of a nightmare I had. Sorry it took me a while to update I was very busy, but I'll be back soon. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions just ask._

* * *

Chapter 8

It took mere minutes to get to the docks where the vessel left. Leonardo led the group, as usual, with Donatello following second and Michelangelo shortly behind him. They stopped at the edge of the platform and looked out toward the large boat. A strange glow resonated from it, as well as the sub next to it.

"Donny, can you do some sort of sciency scan of that glow? We might want to make sure it's not going to prevent us from getting in." Leo turned to the turtle to his left.

Donny nodded and pulled out some equipment. After a few agonizing minutes of waiting Donny spoke. "Well, I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Mikey asked.

"Well, the bad news is that it's a force-field. We can't get in." He started to put the devises away.

"And the good news?" the Leader asked.

"It's controlled by a system in the sub that can easily be shut off. All we need to do is somehow contact Raph, and tell him what he can do to shut it down. Once it's off, we can get on." Donny said proudly.

There was a flicker in the shield, but it remained there. Shortly after, the field faded away with a large explosion coming from the sub.

"Huh. Convenient." The tech turtle said.

They wasted no time, and dove into the water, swimming as fast as they could over to the ship.

* * *

Raph watched carefully as he saw the sub close by light up with fire. Deep down he hoped Mona was okay. Shortly after they left the bridge, they came up with a plan to lower the force-field and also get communication back up. With a bit of reconnaissance, Mona could tell that almost all of the Krang and Filch's crew were on the ship, leaving her the advantage to dismantle the sub. Raph was left with the task of keeping the attention on the ship until she was done.

The first thing, thin the ranks of the Krang. Finding them was easy. taking them out without being caught was hard. With his trusty sais, he quickly sliced off the robotic heads of the first two Krang he met. The alien creatures quickly left the host robotic body in a hurry.

_Dang it, Leo. Hurry up and get here._ Raphael screamed in his mind.

Right when a Krang droid was about to fire on the turtle, a katana sliced the metal body. "Anybody call for an mechanic?" the Fearless leader called.

"Man that was lame, but am I glad to see you." The hothead said as he took out another bot.

"Well, it didn't help that there was a force-field in the way. How did you get that down without leaving the ship?" Mikey said while swinging his nunchucks.

"That wasn't me that was Mo-" Raph paused, then silently cursed himself.

By this time the Krang bots in the area were all destroyed. Raph was rushing over to the side of the ship where the sub was and looked out to the destroyed ship. His hands squeezed the rail as he frantically looked.

"Raph?" Fearless called.

A low laugh caught their attention. "Looking for someone?"

The red turtle turned with a growl as he saw Captain Filch holding Monalisa against him with a gun next to her jaw. By the look of her hair she just barely got out of the water. Her breathing was heavy, and she was pale with fear.

"Let her go, Filch." He growled at the man with the eye patch.

"That's Captain Filch to you, turtle. Now, what will you do to save her?" he forced the nozzle of the gun closer to her jaw.

He growled once more before dropping his weapons and raising his hands up in surrender. His brothers gawked in surprise.

"Did Raphael seriously just surrender?" Mikey asked.

"Yea." Leonardo said.

Filch chuckled at Raph's action, with that the captain threw down the girl and aimed his gun at Raph. In one fluid motion, Raph scooped down and picked up one of his sais and threw it into the nozzle of the gun, causing it to explode in Filch's hand. He cried out in pain just before Mikey and Donny tackled him to the ground. Raph ran over to the lizard like lady and pulled her up to him.

"You alright?" Raph asked worried.

"I'm fine, thank you." She responded grabbing his hand.

Moments passed when Filch was taken away, and the turtles were left alone with the young woman. Raph stayed close to her, and was ready for the questions he was about to gain.

Mikey started. "Who's your lady friend?"

He smiled. That one had to be first. "Well, you may not recognize her, but this is Mona."

"I was mutated while on Filch's sub." She explained further.

Donny asked the next question. "So it was you that Raph was freaking out over when we were wondering who disabled the sub?"

"Yup." A simple answer from Mona.

After a few more Q&A's the left the ship, undetected, and went back to the lair. Mona was welcomed with open arms by Splinter and April. It took Mikey a while to realize that Mona was Mona, after that he freaked out. She was given a new home, and, of course, was able to contact her family to let her know that she was okay. But this was far from being over, for a shadow lurked in the darkness of the ship, observing every move of the turtles, as well as the new mutant.


	9. Chapter 9

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT.**

_Also check out my other story, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. There's also a Ghost's Chance, which was based off of a nightmare I had. Sorry it took me a while to update I was very busy, but I'll be back soon. I'm also sorry about the miss spelling of Xever in the past. I have fixed it, and will keep it correct for the future chapters. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions just ask._

* * *

Chapter 9

Karai entered Shredder's lair and kneeled before her father. Shredder sat in his throne like chair and looked down on his daughter. Bradford, now Dogpound, stood close by ready for anything. Xever, who was now portrayed as Fishface, also stood close by ready for orders. Shredder stood up and walked toward his daughter.

"Father," Karai acknowledged. "I have spotted the turtles on the cruise ship that was attacked by the Krang."

He glared down at her. "How does this help me, I knew the Krang was going to attack that ship, that to the one alien that we captured."

Karai looked up. "It helps, because they have a new mutant on their team." Shredder waited for her to continue. "This new mutant is a lizard like woman, who was captured by Captain Filch, the man the Krang allied themselves with. She was the one to destroy the sub that the Krang were on."

"Are you saying that we take this lizard girl?" Her father asked.

"Yes, it will defiantly get the turtles unorganized. Especially Raphael." The young ninja girl said.

This caught Fishface's attention. "What is this girl's name?" Shredder said.

"From what I heard, her name was Monalisa." Karai confirmed.

Xever jumped. "Monalisa? That's my sister." He growled. "I'm going to kill that turtle for taking my sister away."

Shredder held up his hand. "Calm down, Xever. You'll have your chance to take your vengeance on the turtles. But first we take the girl."

All of them saluted the Shredder and turned to get ready. Bradford caught up to Xever, placing his smaller hand on the fish's shoulder, he pulled him back.

"You have a sister?"

"Adopted, I was not her. She may not have been my blood sister, but it felt like it. We got along really well, and she helped out when I got in trouble, but that's in the past. I didn't get to see her after she was sent to private school."

"What happened to you?" the Dog like creature asked.

"That's when I ran away." Xever ended the conversation at that, leaving Bradford alone.

On the nightly patrol, Raphael, Leonardo, and Monalisa were sitting on a rooftop waiting for anything to come up. Things were pretty calm while they waited for anything to happen. Usually the nights were quiet, unless an attack from the Krang or from the usual villains.

"Things are fairly quiet today. I think we may be able to go home early today." Leo said with enthusiasm.

Mona stretched out a bit. "I've always wondered what your patrols were like, now I have a taste of what you do."

"It's not always like this." Raph explained. "Some nights we get lucky enough to knock some skulls."

Mona giggled while Leo placed a hand over his eyes. Shortly after, Leo's T-Phone beeped. He looked at the screen and turned to Mona and Raph.

"Donny and Mikey saw Fishface over by one of their old hangouts. We better check it out before someone gets hurt."

Mona and Raph nodded, following Leo, they made their way to the old Fortune Cookie Factory and saw Xever just standing on the roof waiting for them. Raph motioned for Mona to stay behind while they dealt with the Fish creature. She nodded and sat down, willing to wait for them. All four turtles jumped off the roof and made their way to fish mutant.

Xever noticed the mutant turtle shortly after they got off the roof top. He growled at them deeply and sinisterly. "You're going to pay, turtles."

"Well, from what I can tell," Donny said. "We haven't done anything wrong against you yet."

Xever laughed. "Haven't done anything wrong yet? You took what is most precious to me."

"Your humanity?" Raph joked.

"No," a Deep voice said behind them.

They turned to see Dogpound holding Mona with one arm around her neck, and the other holding back her hands. He laughed as he watched each turtle react to the change in events. Leo was holding his katana's tightly. Raph looked as if he was going to explode any moment. Mikey seemed clueless for a bit, and then finally realized what happened. And Donny seemed just surprised, but changed to an I-should-have-thought-so tone.

"You took his dear sister away." Dogpound continued. Now, the turtles were even more confused.

Xever walked over to Bradford and Mona. "Mona" he whispered, hoping that she could tell it was him.

It took mere seconds for Monalisa to realize who this fishlike character was. "David?"

"Yes, it's me, Mona. I've come to take you away from them." He held up his webbed hand, as if to gently touch her in comfort.

Mona shook her head. "You don't understand. They protected me, and saved me from many dangers. Where were you when I was taken prisoner by Captain Filch?"

Fishface jumped, "Mona, I'm your brother, trust me. All I've done was to help you."

By this point the four mutant turtles were catching up to the situation. They listened intently ready for when they ever needed to jump in.

"Well, I've felt safer with Raph and his family, than the past few years with you lurking in the shadows." She practically spat at him.

Xever growled and turned to Raph. "This is your fault. It's your fault that she's turned against me. I'm going to kill you turtles."

"David, no!" Mona called out.

Before anyone could react, Fishface lunged at Raphael and managed to shove a knife in his arm. Quickly, large numbers of foot ninja came, distracting the other turtles from helping their brother. Bradford took Mona away from the battle and back to headquarters before anyone could stop him. Xever continued to attack Raph, keeping him from being able to attack back.

The fight lasted for a few short but agonizing minutes, when Xever called everyone back. Leo, Donny, and Mikey were breathing heavily, and examining the area around them. They turned to see their strong brother kneeling on the ground with several deep gashes along his shoulders, arms, and legs. One in particular stood out, one long cut along his left eye, causing him to have to keep it close. He also had a long cut along his collar bone down to his shelled chest. The first knife that was deep in Raph's arm still remained. The three less injured turtles rushed over to Raph and helped him up. Gently they helped him home, and bandaged his wounds.

"Forget about me, we have to help Mona." Raph complained. "We lost her once, I don't like seeing it happen again."

"We'll get her back, but first we need to make sure that your wounds will heal properly." Leo told his stubborn brother.

Raph growled, he didn't care what happened to him, but what happened to Mona. They needed to get her back. He wanted to just rush out and find her, but he was in too much pain, if only he knew that his Mona was okay. Yes, he did just call her his Mona. He always thought of her like that now, but not knowing if she was fine was agonizing. Once he was able to stand, he would go look for her, and that was a promise.

* * *

_So, why did I make Mona Zephyr's sister? Well, I read somewhere that in the second season there is a female lizard that is like a chameleon, who was searching for her brother, her brother was Zephyr. So, I played off of that. And why did I choose his name to really be David? Well, Monalisa, the name of the famous painting done by DaVinci. So I chose to do David, the statue, for Zephyr. If you have any questions just ask. Thank you all for the great reviews._


	10. Chapter 10

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT.**

_Also check out my other story, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. There's also a Ghost's Chance, which was based off of a nightmare I had. Sorry it took me a while to update I was very busy, but I'll be back soon. I'm also sorry about the miss spelling of Xever in the past. I have fixed it, and will keep it correct for the future chapters. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions just ask._

* * *

Chapter 10

"Man, I absolutely love this movie that April brought." Mikey said with enthusiasm.

"Mulan?" Leo checked with his brother.

"Yea," His younger brother said. "Shang has the best song in the whole movie!" He was bouncing with excitement as the song came up.

"You know, the singer for Shang is a Utah Artist." The brainy brother stated.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Donny Osmond." Donatello smiled.

It had been several days since the attack, and things seemed to be fairly normal. Tonight, with or without permission, Raph would go out to search for Mona. He was able to walk, but fighting was another thing. Technically, he wasn't supposed to leave so his wounds wouldn't reopen. He didn't care. All he cared for was getting Mona back, safe and sound.

Raph chuckled at Don's previous comment. "You like that don't you?"

"Well," Donny stated. "We share a common nickname."

"Yea, well, I think his real name isn't Donatello, probably Donald." Raph teased.

Donny was about to spout something smart, but he noticed Raph standing up and leaving. He watched carefully as Raph made his way, painfully, over to the exit of the lair. He quickly nudged Leo's shoulder and pointed to Raph. Leo quickly got up and moved over to sand in front of Raphael.

"Where are you going?" The leader interrogated.

A sigh escaped Raph's throat. "I told you. Once I was able to stand on my own two feet again, I was going to search for Monalisa."

"Actually, you never said that." The purple clad turtle stated behind Raph.

Raphael growled. "Well, I was thinking it. I'm going to find her." He tried to move past Leo, but his older brother placed his hand on his shoulder, preventing him from going any further. Raph sighed again and looked at his brother, almost pleading. "Bro, I need to find her."

"Not alone. We're going too."

The red clad turtle smiled as the rest of the group came together to start their search.

* * *

Mona was trapped in the villain's lair. It was cold and scary, nothing like her new home with the turtle's. Man, did she miss Raph and the others. Sure it had only been a few days, but to her it felt like years. Her brother, David, or now known as Xever, refused to let her go, and constantly nagged her to join him in his fight against the turtles.

"Mona, I brought you your lunch." Xever entered her temporary room, which was more like a jail cell.

She turned her head away from him. "I'm not eating."

Xever paused, and then continued to try to get her to eat. "Come on, Mona. You need to keep your strength." He tried his best to convince her.

"I refuse to eat, I want to go home. I want to see Raph and his family again."

Fishface growled. "You always talk about the turtles, especially Raphael." He drew closer to her. "What are they to you?"

Mona, who was feeling scared on the inside, didn't show it on her face. She knew how angry her brother could get, but she also knew how to turn the situation to her favor.

"They are more like family than what you've been acting like." Xever was shocked. "Right now, I wish I was with them than with you. Do you have any idea how worried Mom, Dad, and I were when you ran away. I quit private school to try to find you, and this is how you repay me?"

"Stop it!" Xever said while roughly grabbing her shoulder. She winced in pain, but didn't show any form of backing down. "I'm sorry, Mona. I just hate that those turtles took everything from me."

"Your wrong, David." Mona began to explain. "You allowed everything to be taken. Your humanity and your family. It was all taken ever since you ran away. None of it is Raph's fault."

Xever shut his eyes tightly, and released Mona. She was right, and there was no way possible to prove her wrong. There was no chance for her to join him either. He had a decision to make. Let her go, and be happy, or keep her and have her be miserable for as long as she's there. He knew what was best, but he didn't want to lose her.

He looked around to make sure that none of the Foot ninja, Karai, or Bradford wasn't around. Xever looked back to his sister, his eyes showing sorrow as well as confidence.

"I'm going to get you out tonight. Just wait until I get here. I'll help you get back to your friends." He paused then looked at the food he brought for her. "Make sure to eat, so you have plenty of energy. And, I'm sorry for treating you this way."

Mona smiled, 'Thank you' she mouthed and began to eat the meal he brought her. Xever left her in peace and walked out of the room. He just needed to get the turtle's attention so they could help if anything was to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT.**

_Also check out my other story, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. There's also a Ghost's Chance, which was based off of a nightmare I had. Sorry it took me a while to update I was very busy, but I'll be back soon. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions just ask._

* * *

Chapter 11

Raphael and his brothers slowly made their way to the roof tops, due to Raph injuries from the previous fight. Raph winced as his sore muscles screamed in pain as he forced himself up onto another roof. Leo held out his hand to help his brother up. The red clad turtle accepted his help gratefully. Once up, he bent over and panted trying to regain his lost breath.

"Uh, guys." Mikey said.

"What is it Mikey?" The leader asked.

"Seems we have a visitor." Donatello said, pointing his staff at the mutant below them.

Raph jumped up and went over to the edge to see who it was. Seeing who it was, he glared at the fish character down below. Without hesitation, he pulled out his sais and leapt down to confront the mutant fish.

"Xever!" he shouted. After landing, he regretted his actions. He collapsed to the ground, unable to stand back up.

His brothers were close behind him, ready to help at any moment. Each had their weapons out, and stood in front of their downed brother to protect him. Xever held up his hands in surrender, refusing to fight.

"I do not wish to fight you." Fishface explained.

Leo coughed. "You think we're going to believe you wanted to be peaceful after what you did to Raphael?" he held out his katana. "Think again, fishface."

"Raph, you okay?" Don asked.

Raphael groaned. "Nothin' much, just sore."

"Not only that," Michelangelo said, as he bent over to check him. "Some of your wound's reopened. You're starting to bleed again."

Donny used his staff as a support as he lowered himself down to check Raph out. The cuts along his arms and legs were bleeding once again, and the cuts along his shell weren't doing any better. Donny turned to the fearless leader.

"We need to get him back, so I can properly bandage his wounds." He explained.

Xever stood there and waited for when he could speak. Leonardo glared at him, and then lowered his weapons to help his brother. Xever took this advantage and walked over to the turtles. Mikey quickly pulled out one of his nunchucks and held it toward the villain in front of him. Xever simply ignored it and bent down to help Raph.

His actions confused Raph, but he allowed him to help him up. With all the turtles and Xever helping Raph to a safe location, the mutant turtles decided to hear Xever out.

"What do you want Fishface?" Leo interrogated. Behind him, Donny was working on Raph's reopened wounds, trying to get them to stop bleeding. After a while of work, Raph was all bandaged up and moving, slowly and painfully, around.

"I need your help." He started. "I want to break my sister out of the Shredder's hold, but I need your help to get her safely out." He sat down, and rested his elbows on his robotic knees. "I know I've done some bad things, and most of the actions I take are for paying back my debt to the Shredder, but I care more for my sister than anything else. I believe that she would be safe, and happy with you," he looked at Raphael directly, "rather than me. I'm planning on getting her out tonight."

Leo watched Xever for a while before turning to Raph, as if to ask if he trusted him. Raphael crossed his arms and thought.

"Well, I think this is a safer bet, than trying to bust in and hope for the best." Raphael thought some more. "With this, we actually have a plan to go off of, and Xever is a good ally to have. I'll trust you, Xever, but only for Mona's sake."

Xever smiled at the turtles. "Thank you."

After a short bit, they made a plan and parted ways, waiting for when they could get Mona back. Leo stood next to his hotheaded brother at the area they were to help Xever get Mona out. He examined the area, then smiled at his brother.

"You know, what you did back there, with Fishface, it was very responsible. I'm happy to see that there is a good leader for whenever I'm unavailable."

Raph growled. "Don't say that, Leo. You make it sound like you're going to up and disappear someday. But, if needed, I would protect our family with my life."

"Who knows what will happen in the future, you just need to be ready." Leo said, patting Raph's shoulder.

Several silent minutes passed, and Xever gave the signal to start the plan. Leo, Mikey, and Donny rushed in, leaving Raph out in the alley. Each person had a specific job. Leo was to distract Karai, while Donny and Mikey were to fight the foot ninja and Bradford. Xever would fight for a short while, and then sneak off to release Mona. Raph's part was to wait until Mona got out of the building, after he would get her to safety.

The plan went perfectly. Dogpound and Karai didn't even see Xever make his way to the containment unit that held his sister. She waited patiently, and looked up when she heard Xever's metal legs enter the room. She stood and smiled at her brother. He easily opened the door. Guiding her out, Xever took her to Raph.

"Thank you, David." Monalisa said while hugging him. "You can come with us. You don't have to work with Shredder anymore." By this point, they were high on the roof tops, and several blocks away from the building that she was held in. The other turtles had met up with them, also were happy to see Mona unharmed.

"I'm sorry, Mona. But I have to find my own path. I'm sure we will meet again though."

He turned to leave, and started to walk off. Raph stood there and watched the fish mutant walk off.

The red clad turtle called out to him. "Hey, Xever." Xever turned to see him. "Thank you, for your help."

He yelled back. "Thank you for protecting her. Oh, and my name is David."

* * *

_Okay, thank you so much for reading. I have had a blast writing, but this is not the end. I just wanted to see what my readers would like to read from me next after I'm done with this story. I have several ideas lined up, but I can't choose which one to right next. So here's the list._

_I can write a Mythological fanfic between Artemis and Orian. Modern time, and in high school. Known as Diana and Hunter, Artemis and Orian are Reborn._

_I can write a crossover fanfic between Yugioh and Sailormoon. Takes place after the attack on the moon, and Serenity doesn't commit suicide._

_I can write a regular fanfic of Sailormoon. Several years after Sailor Galixy. For new villains, and new reasons Sailor Moon can become Sailor Cosmos._

_I can write a Book/Musical fanfic of the Scarlet Pimpernel. After what happens, a new fighter for the people of France comes as the Blue Rose._

_So those are my ideas. Leave a review on which one you think I should do next. Here's the list again._

* * *

_Artemis and Orian_

_Yami and Serenity_

_Sailor Moon as Sailor Cosmos in the future_

_Scarlet Pimpernel fanfic with a new fighter the Blue Rose._

* * *

_Let me know!_


	12. Chapter 12

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT.**

_Also check out my other story, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. There's also a Ghost's Chance, which was based off of a nightmare I had. Sorry it took me a while to update I was very busy, but I'll be back soon. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions just ask. Sorry, I know its short, but I had a block. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 12

A week passed since Xever, or rather, David, helped Mona escape and get back to the turtles. It had been quiet since that day. Neither the foot nor any other villains had attacked, and nothing seemed out of place. This, the turtles liked being able to relax and just spend some time together as a family.

The guys were just doing their usual activities. Leo watching his favorite show, Donny working on some contraption in his lab, and Mikey just goofing around. Raph was relaxing on the couch and reading like he usually did, showing no emotion toward the show that ranted on in front of him. Monalisa walked up behind him and took in his appearance. She took in the look of his cut skin, which was slowly but surely was healing. She gently placed on finger on one of the scabbing cuts and rubbed it along the cut.

She saw Raph, noticeably stiffen then slowly relaxed with her touch. _He went through all this pain, for me._ She thought as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Raph set down his book, and turned to look at her.

"Something wrong, Mona?" he asked, placing one of his hands over hers.

Her expression changed from worry to sad. "I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You went through all of this," she indicated to his cuts, "for me."

Raphael turned around and grabbed her arms. "I'm fine. If this is what I had to go through to save you, then it was worth it."

* * *

Back at the church like building, the Shredder was having a fairly harsh meeting about what happened in the previous encounter. Bradford and Karai knelt before the demon like figure. Xever had been missing since the rescue of the lizard girl.

"What happened?!" the Shredders demonic voice yelled. "How did the girl get out of her cell, and where is Xever?!"

Dogpound whimpered slightly, and Karai ducked slightly. After several seconds of silence, Karai spoke up.

"I'll get her back. Even if we can't destroy the turtles, we can break their spirit through her. Everything will go perfectly." Karai smiled wickedly.

Her father glared down at her. "See that it does. Take Bradford with you, and if you happen to find Xever, bring him back with you. I have some things to talk to him about."

The hulking dog creature and the ninja girl stood and bowed to their leader. After turning, they walked out of the room. Shredder sat down in his throne and thought to himself. What to do for the plan against the turtles.

* * *

_Okay, thank you so much for reading. I have had a blast writing, but this is not the end. I just wanted to see what my readers would like to read from me next after I'm done with this story. I have several ideas lined up, but I can't choose which one to right next. So here's the list._

_I can write a Mythological fanfic between Artemis and Orian. Modern time, and in high school. Known as Diana and Hunter, Artemis and Orian are Reborn._

_I can write a crossover fanfic between Yugioh and Sailormoon. Takes place after the attack on the moon, and Serenity doesn't commit suicide._

_I can write a regular fanfic of Sailormoon. Several years after Sailor Galaxy. For new villains, and new reasons Sailor Moon can become Sailor Cosmos._

_I can write a Book/Musical fanfic of the Scarlet Pimpernel. After what happens, a new fighter for the people of France comes as the Blue Rose._

_There's also a sequel for my first fanfiction, where Rogue and Gambit have to go against Mr. Sinister._

_And finally an after story of Transformers Dark of the Moon, where the Disepticons actually successfully took over. New Characters, and very interesting plot._

_So those are my ideas. Leave a review on which one you think I should do next. Here's the list again._

* * *

_Artemis and Orian_

_Yami and Serenity_

_Sailor Moon as Sailor Cosmos in the future_

_Scarlet Pimpernel fanfic with a new fighter the Blue Rose._

_Sequel for my first fanfic with Gambit and Rogue_

_Or, new characters in a Transformers after story._

* * *

_Let me know!_


	13. Chapter 13

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT.**

_Also check out my other story, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. There's also a Ghost's Chance, which was based off of a nightmare I had. Sorry it took me a while to update I was very busy, but I'll be back soon. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions just ask. This is to make up not updating for two weeks._

* * *

Chapter 13

"Xever!" Dogpound called out as he searched the large building around him. Xever had been missing for several weeks now. Sure, Bradford had a hard time with his fish partner, but he had to admit, he sort of missed the smart-alecky fish.

The mutant dog's calls were in vain, Xever was nowhere to be found. Karai entered and leaned on the door frame. Bradford continued to search, leaving Karai to laugh at his attics.

"You know," She started. "He's not here. I already looked. He's not coming back any time soon."

Bradford growled at her, he wanted to ignore her, but couldn't. He knew she was right. _Dang it, I hate to admit that I'm wrong. _

He glared at her once again. "So, how are we going to break the turtles with the girl?"

The kunoich smiled, "Simple, we make her believe that we have her brother, and convince her that if she doesn't leave the turtles and join us, her brother will be punished severely."

Raph practically shouted his war cry for joy. Even with his healing cuts, he could fight, and he was glad to see some action in the weeks of silence. He was practically prancing as he took out foot ninja left and right. Monalisa was watching from a roof top and lightly laughed at the eager turtles fought. She didn't notice the figure come up behind her.

"Well, I never had the chance to meet you while you were in my father's prison."

She spun on one heel, making her other leg shoot out for a kick. Karai jumped back a bit, laughing as she did so. Mona took her fighting stance and got ready for whatever may happen. Thanks to training with Splinter and the turtles, she learned a lot in the weeks she had with them. But what seemed like a lot to Mona were basics to Karai.

Several minutes of pitiful fighting, Karai laughed hard, holding up her hands. "Alright, alright, that's enough. My sides hurt."

"What do you want, Karai?" Mona glared.

"To talk, that's all." The ninja said plainly. "I wanted to tell you that your brother misses you." Mona's eyes widened at the news. "If you wish to know, he's being locked up for conspiring with the enemy."

"What?" the young lizard girl whispered.

Karai smiled. "All you need to do is leave the turtles, and join us. You're brother will be safe, and no one will be harmed in the mean time." She started to back away. "You have twenty-four hours to show up at this location, or your brother will get it." Karai threw a small paper at the girl, and jumped to the next building. "Oh, and you better not tell the turtles, because if you do, Xever will die."

Mona stood there, staring at the card which had an address on it. She was motionless for what seemed like forever. She didn't even acknowledge the four turtles, which made their way up the building to her location. Each noticed her lack of movement, but it was Raph who caught her attention.

"Mona?" he asked tenderly.

She blinked quickly, and hid the card. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just deep in thought." She motioned for them to follow. "Let's go home."

The whole way home, Mona was silent. _What should I do? I need to save my brother, but I don't want to hurt my new family. What should I do? _ She thought deeper. _Karai said that no one would be harmed if I went, did that include Raphael and his brothers? _She sighed. _I don't have a choice. I have to go. _By this time, she and the rest were home. She entered her separate room, and squeezed her eyes shut, producing a single tear. _I'm sorry Raph._

* * *

_Okay, thank you so much for reading. I have had a blast writing, but this is not the end. I just wanted to see what my readers would like to read from me next after I'm done with this story. I have several ideas lined up, but I can't choose which one to right next. So here's the list._

_I can write a Mythological fanfic between Artemis and Orian. Modern time, and in high school. Known as Diana and Hunter, Artemis and Orian are Reborn._

_I can write a crossover fanfic between Yugioh and Sailormoon. Takes place after the attack on the moon, and Serenity doesn't commit suicide._

_I can write a regular fanfic of Sailormoon. Several years after Sailor Galaxy. For new villains, and new reasons Sailor Moon can become Sailor Cosmos._

_I can write a Book/Musical fanfic of the Scarlet Pimpernel. After what happens, a new fighter for the people of France comes as the Blue Rose._

_There's also a sequel for my first fanfiction, where Rogue and Gambit have to go against Mr. Sinister._

_And finally an after story of Transformers Dark of the Moon, where the Disepticons actually successfully took over. New Characters, and very interesting plot._

_So those are my ideas. Leave a review on which one you think I should do next. Here's the list again._

* * *

_Artemis and Orian_

_Yami and Serenity_

_Sailor Moon as Sailor Cosmos in the future_

_Scarlet Pimpernel fanfic with a new fighter the Blue Rose._

_Sequel for my first fanfic with Gambit and Rogue_

_Or, new characters in a Transformers after story._

* * *

_Let me know!_


	14. Chapter 14

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT.**

_Also check out my other story, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. There's also a Ghost's Chance, which was based off of a nightmare I had. Sorry it took me a while to update I was very busy, but I'll be back soon. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions just ask. This is to make up not updating for two weeks._

* * *

Chapter 14

Raph looked around the corner of yet another empty room; Still no site of his mutant friend. He turned and walked back to the main living area, where Leo and Donny were enjoying themselves to either the television, or laptop. He walked over and scratched the back of his head. Leonardo looked up at him.

"What's the matter, Raph?"

He stopped his head scratching. "Have any of you seen Mona?" He asked scared of the answer.

Both Leo and Donny placed a hand on their chin. With disappointment, both shook their head. Raph's shoulders dropped in sorrow, what had happened to Monalisa? Donny set down his makeshift laptop and walked over to Raphael.

"I'm certain that she went out to get some air. Give it some time and she should be back." The tech wizard tried to motivate.

Raph smiled. "Thanks Don. I needed that."

Donny's face suddenly became shocked. "Did Raph just thank me? And not only that, he smiled as well. What happened to the brother that constantly beat me with my own weapon?"

Raph was about to answer when Leo cut in. "He's been smiling a lot recently, he's also become nicer. Could it be that Raph fell for a certain mutant lizard?"

Again Raph opened his mouth, to only shut it again when Mikey yelled and ran out of the kitchen. "What?! Raph's got a girlfriend, and that girlfriend is Mona?!"

Before anyone could start talking again, Raphael spoke. "Alright, alright, you got me. Yes, I like Mona. That's part of the reason why I haven't teased Donny about April for a while."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Each stared at their not so hot headed brother. Leonardo took notice that his cuts were now more like scars, still very clear, but not as scabbed. Raph waited patiently for his brother's response. When none came, he turned to leave.

"Well, I need some air before patrol. If you need me, I'll be outside." He called over his shoulder.

On his way out, Raph heard Mikey's child-ish voice. "Dude, can you believe that Raph has a crush on someone?" A giggle escaped the young turtle's throat.

"It's sort of new," Donny answered. "But I guess that he's growing up, taking more responsibility."

"It's sort of creepy, awesome, and sweet all at the same time." Mike imputed.

By this moment, Raph was far enough away to not be able to hear them anymore. Taking in the scenery around him, he watched as his surroundings changed from an abandoned subway to the murky sewer, then to the polluted city outlook. Going to the top of the nearest building, he sat on the ledge and allowed himself to fall into deep thought. His thinking was deep enough that he almost didn't hear footsteps behind him. Knowing whose they were, he didn't move. Leo sat down next to him, keeping the silence of the night.

"Raph, I wanted to talk to you about something." The leader said, breaking the silence.

Raph leaned back. "Sure, what is it Fearless?"

"I've noticed your changes, and I'm honestly happy that this has happened." Leo stated, gaining a confused look from his brother. "Your change in emotion, personality, and responsibility is something that I was hoping for. I've wanted to set up something for a while now, and you've been able to make it much easier."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out, Leo."

"Okay," Leo said holding up his hands slightly. "Would you be the leader of this team, if anything were to happen to me?" Raph's eyes were wide with shock. "With how you've changed in the past little bit, I believe you can take the responsibility. You have the skill to be an effective leader, because you were first a follower, and a great leader also has to be a great follower."

"You sound as if you're going to die soon." Raph glared. "I'll do it on one condition. You don't have anything happen to you anytime soon."

Leo chuckled. "No, I'm not leaving any time soon. Even though you've been working on your skills, you still need the training of a leader. But, Splinter has decided that when we turn eighteen that I will be sent to train on my own in South America. I want to trust that you can take care of our family when that happens."

Raph was a little taken back by his brother's words. "Alright, you have my word, but not as a ninja, but as your brother. I will take care of our family, and hold the burden of being the leader as you're gone."

Leo smiled. "Thanks, Raph."

* * *

Back at the Foot's headquarters, Karai lead the mutant girl in. The gothic feel of the room sent chills down her spine. Even though she didn't like it, she had to deal with it. It was for her brother, and the turtles. Karai stopped and bowed to the figure in front of her.

"Good work, Karai." The dark voice said. "And welcome back, Monalisa. I am your new employer, you may call me The Shredder."

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I have decided what my next fanfiction will be. This was not on the list. I will be writing an after story of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. If any of you want to put your input in on the story after that, then send me a review or private message._

* * *

_Let me know!_


	15. Chapter 15

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT.**

_Also check out my other story, Isolation. A story about Rogue and Gambit. There's also a Ghost's Chance, which was based off of a nightmare I had. Sorry it took me a while to update I was very busy, but I'll be back soon. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions just ask. This is to make up not updating for two weeks._

* * *

Chapter 15

"Raph," Donny called. "Will you calm down?"

The red clad turtle kicked the punching bag again, sending it flying off its chain. "No, I will not calm down. It's been four weeks since Mona went missing." He sighed and collapsed to the ground, his head in his hands. "What am I to do?"

Leo walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Get your mind off of it, and wait. She will come back." Leo looked to his other brothers. "Let's go on patrol."

Running in the night air got Raph to calm his troubled mind. He slid to a stop next to his brothers as they watched the scene below them. Dogpound and Karai were up to their usual deeds, leaving the turtles no choice but to see what was going on. Creeping closer to their enemies, they listened in.

"Hurry up! Master Shredder wants these back at base as of yesterday." Bradford yelled to the purple dragons.

"What's taking them so long?" Karai asked.

"I don't know, but the time will come." Bradford responded. "Hey, Komodo, get ready."

The turtles were confused. "Who's Komodo?" Mikey dared to ask.

"I'm not certain who it is, but a Komodo dragon is the largest and most dangerous lizard in the world. It's very venomous, and lives in Australia." Donny stated.

"Thanks Donny. That could help, because this Komodo guy may have the same traits of that reptile." Raph said sincerely, and the brothers knew that if Raph was serious about something, they should be serious as well.

"So Raph, what do you say we knock some heads?" Leo asked.

Raph held up his hand. "Not yet," catching the brothers off guard. "I want you guys to watch and see what their trying to nab. I'm going to try to find out who this Komodo guy is. Wait for my signal, then let loose."

The brothers nodded and split up. Raph slipped to the back side of the building, where he found an unlocked window to enter. His brothers split to check the other angles of the building. Donnie looked carefully at one of the barrels of mysterious liquid. Squinting, he read the compound on the side, causing his eyes to widen with fright. He quickly pulled out his Tphone and texted his brothers.

_"Guys, that substance's compound formula is H2So4. That's sulfuric acid, it eats through almost anything, including certain metals and living flesh." _The message was urgent and in large capitalized letters.

Raph read the message and moved forward in the darkness. He watched the darkness, trying to find his advisory in the dark. Several minutes passed, finding no one. Now was the time for his brothers to move in. He went over to a power box on the far wall, away from where people could see him. Using one of his sais, he stabbed the electric box, causing a back out.

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey saw the chaos and took that chance to attack. Taking out the Purple Dragons first, they worked as a team against Karai and Bradford. Raph continued to look for Komodo. A slight tug on his ankle turned to a painful flip onto his back. Raph looked back to what caused his fall, only to see a lizard like figure in front of him. Unable to see clearly he couldn't tell exactly who it was.

Komodo picked him up roughly, only to punch him down again. Raph swept his legs under the strong fighter, causing him to fall. A small grunt escaped Komodo's mouth. Komodo flipped up and used his tail to hit Raph in the stomach. These moves, they were familiar, like the turtle fought this man before. This feeling kept nagging at him as he continued to fight the mysterious enemy.

Raph finally caused Komodo to fall back, making his mask to be torn off by a rough edge of a metal bar. Raph froze, how could this happen. Out of everything he did, why did this happen.

"Mo…Mona?" his voice shook, afraid of what the response would be.

She glared back at him, then kicked him in the jaw, making him fly back into unconsciousness. Karai, Bradford, and Komodo, or rather Mona, left after that. Leaving Raph's brothers to find him passed out inside the warehouse. All that was left, was to take him home.

* * *

Mona trained in the gym below base, giving all her energy to the punches and kicks she gave to the bag in front of her. Her anger outweighed her sadness. Not only was she lied to, but she had to hurt someone she cared for dearly.

Karai entered and watched the enraged girl in front of her. She slightly chuckled, and then walked up to her.

Placing a hand on her shoulder she stated. "Nice work on your first mission."

To Karai's surprise, she was grabbed roughly and flipped to the hard ground. Mona pinned her down with a boot to her shoulder, and her tail holding her legs down. Rage filled her eyes. She glared down at her coworker, bending down to get close to Karai's face.

"You said that no harm would come to them." She picked her up by her neck and slammed her against the wall. "I had to hurt Raph, my friend. How dare you lie to me." She dropped Karai.

Karai coughed. "Well, you should have known that you would have to fight them."

"It's hard enough to not even be able to see my brother, but I never signed on to fight Raph." She paused. "And his brothers."

"Well, I think I see a hint of love for one of the turtles." Karai mocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mona retorted.

"Well," Karai explained. "You always put Raphael first on your list and than his brothers. I think you have feelings for him."

"How would you know anything of love?" Mona said menacingly. After that sentence, she left.

Karai slightly smiled. "Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you that I love one of the turtles as well."

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I have decided what my next fanfiction will be. This was not on the list. I will be writing an after story of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. If any of you want to put your input in on the story after that, then send me a review or private message._

* * *

_Let me know!_


	16. Chapter 16

So this is a new fanfic I'm writing. Characters may be OOC, but I don't really care. Its only for fun.

**Disclamer: I will never own TMNT.**

_Also check out my other stories. Sorry it took me a while to update I was very busy, but I'll be back soon. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions just ask. I'm trying to update as soon as I can. I know it's been a while. I'm trying to get better. Thank you for 5,000 readers._

* * *

Chapter 16

Several days passed from when Raph saw Mona. He was still very shell shocked when he woke up from beating he gain from the girl he cared about. The other turtles asked what happened and his simple response was.

"I wasn't careful enough; Komodo got the drop on me."

They didn't force him to explain. Instead they left Raph alone with his thoughts. Right now, he was beyond confused. Why would Mona do this? Was it something that he did, or was she being blackmailed? Still going in circles around in his mind, Raphael went to Splinter.

"Come in, Raphael." The rat teacher called when Raph was at the door.

"Father." Raph started. "I'm so confused right now. I want to help Mona, but in not certain how to let her know that I want to. I have a feeling that she is alone and lost, that she's being forced to do what she is doing. What can I do?"

Splinter pondered this information for a moment. "Raphael, how much do you care for Monalisa?"

"More than I could ever explain."

"Let me tell you something, Raphael. Remember when I told you and your brother's the story of how I lost my wife and Miwa, my daughter?" Raphael nodded. "In the recent battle with the Krang, I encountered the Shredder for the first time in many years. He told me many things, including that my daughter lives today."

Raph jumped. "What?! But how is that?"

Splinter hummed. "Miwa is here with him. You know her as Karai." Raph's eyes were wide. "The Shredder took her when I was unable to stop him from destroying my home and family."

Raph dared to ask. "Do the others know?" His teacher shook his head. "Alright, I think I have an idea on what to do. Thank you, sensei."

* * *

Karai stood on the roof top, waiting for any action to start. She didn't notice the mutated turtle sneak up on her. Before she knew it, her arms were locked behind her, and she was unable to move. She grunted in pain and looked back as far as she could to see her attacker.

"Well, looks like someone's a little angry that I took their girlfriend away from him." She chuckled before another painful groan escaped her throat.

Raph glared at the female ninja, "I came for two things. First to tell you something, the second to demand something."

Karai stayed silent, but listened intently. Raph continued, "I'm going to let you go, but I will promise you this. If you run, or try anything funny, so to speak, I won't show any mercy."

The kunoich nodded in agreement, giving Raph the encouragement to loosen his hold. Raph released her, allowing the girl to turn toward him. Showing him that she wasn't going to try anything as well as listen.

"To start, I want you to release Mona from whatever you did to get her to join you. I know Mona, and I know that she wouldn't do this unless she had a good reason." Raph said.

Karai chuckled. "She could have left whenever she wanted; she just currently believes that we are holding her brother."

"Secondly," Raph growled. "I have some surprising news for you." He paused to watch Karai's reaction. There was none. "Shredder isn't your Father."

Karai's eyes widened. "How can you say that, of course he's my father." She pulled out her sword, causing Raph to pull out his sais. "You have no proof."

"I have all the proof I need. Before your mother was killed, by your quote on quote Father, my master, Splinter, had a daughter named Miwa." This struck a chord with Karai. She had heard that name before. "Shredder took you away from Splinter, making him think that his daughter was dead along with his wife. Shredder has lied to you all your life."

Karai glared at him. "I don't believe you." She was prepared to attack at any moment.

Raph lowered his fighting stance, putting his weapons away. "I was expecting that. That's why I know you're going to find out the truth soon. Go ask if you're so worried. I'll be waiting right here for when you come back, knowing I'm right."

Raph crossed his legs and leaned against the brick wall, leaving Karai to choose. Should she see if he was lying, or should she just ignore it all together? The feeling nagged at her for the several long seconds of pondering. Finally, she lowered her weapon and turned away from the mutant turtle. Walking to the edge, she jumped down and made her way to find out the truth. Was all her life a lie?

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I have decided what my next fanfiction will be. This was not on the list. I will be writing an after story of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. If any of you want to put your input in on the story after that, then send me a review or private message._

* * *

_Let me know!_


End file.
